Divine
The god's main purpose is to safeguard their mortal charges. To this end, they have created servants to aid them. To house these armies between battles against demons, each god also has their own divine realm. That is where these divine minions can be found when not battling demonic forces across the solar system, and even in hell. Divine Warrior:The footsoldiers of the gods. They are really the souls of dead lizardmen, given holy armaments. Holy Conduit: The souls of dead worshipers, given new purpose. These are the beings that give clerics their power. These were the most religious and holy lizardmen in life, usually priests themselves. Less religious lizardmen are generally divine warriors. Peryton: not mine, but still cool. cross between a deer and a bird. They are the mounts of the divine, and able to heal with a touch of their antlers. Aviari: Onacillepa's divine minions. resemble high arakkoa, but each 'archangel' is a different bird. War is a falcon, Healing is a heron, Law is an owl, Death is a raven and Nature is a puffin. The rest of her angels are more generic birds. Hammerhand: looking like a cross between the hulk and a gorilla, these brutes are the frontlines of Raginak's forces. When inactive, they can be commonly found standing still as statues throughout Raginak's domain. But when they sense danger, they become nearly unstoppable berzerkers. Purifier:The good twin of the Corrupter. Both have large hind legs like proto drakes, powerful wings to carry them and large mouths which spew forth mist. Purifiers spew purifying mist that heals and removes corruption. Their color scheme is blue and white, with golden eyes. Many high ranking priests of all sects have one as a companion, like a familiar. Robots: Gnomariov has many mechanized servants to do various tasks. However, these are no clockwork golem. These beings are along the lines of something you would see in Aperture or Star Wars. Messenger: A lavender skinned fairy, usually around 6in tall. They can teleport to any location in any plane nearly instantly. This makes them useful messengers. They also have minor arcane abilities that allow them to defend themselves in a fight. They are more likely to blink away if faced with combat however. Mechscales: Gnomariov sometimes gives his most loyal, trusted generals special suits of armor. Essentially they are divine Iron Man. And yes, I may have made them just to make that comparison. Arcanites: Beings of pure arcane magic, servants of Lyriana. There are a few different kinds. Some resemble animated suits of armor made of arcane crystal. Others appear as humanoid shapes made of pure energy. However, all hold wield arcane power as a master. Even the Manatwisters cannot reach this level. Shadows: Living shadows under Tazos's command. They are insubstantial, and immune to physical attacks. Magic attacks can hit them,but they are agile and fast. The only true defense is light. They cannot enter a lighted area, but will simply skulk around in the dark. The Hunted: Giant creatures constantly hunted by Aladir. They are not afraid though. Both sides treat the hunt like a game, which it is. When Aladir finally brings down a colossus, it comes back very quickly. Aladir then pets it and sends it on it's way. They come in many different forms and tactics, but all share Aladir's thrill of the hunt. They are also willing to aid in combat if their domain is trespassed upon.